


[Fan Comics] Will You Marry Me

by Carenpenthy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenpenthy/pseuds/Carenpenthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just ......the korrasami proposal from Janet and Seychelle I'm drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comics] Will You Marry Me

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont mock the mistake i made on tumblr if you ever get to see that version i was so sleepy on the first pic's dialogue idk what i was writing lmao


End file.
